


thirsty

by proletaricat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweaty Keith, lance is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proletaricat/pseuds/proletaricat
Summary: Lance was suffering. Intensely. Physically in pain, and thirsty. So, so thirsty. He would be the first to admit he had gotten sloppy in training near the end, but really, could you blame him? Why was Keith suddenly wearing a white shirt to training, huh? Who told him he could do that? It clung to his body like a second skin, sweat making it semi-transparent in areas. Lance was going to die of dehydration at this rate.





	thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> how is this the first klance thing i've published when that's my otp?

Lance was suffering. Intensely. Physically in pain, and _thirsty_. So, so thirsty. He would be the first to admit he had gotten sloppy in training near the end, but really, could you blame him? Why was Keith suddenly wearing a white shirt to training, huh? Who told him he could do that? It clung to his body like a second skin, sweat making it semi-transparent in areas. Areas like his chest, and back, and… and at least Hunk was kind enough not to make fun of him when he noticed where Lance’s gaze was. At least Keith didn’t notice the way Lance was staring at him. He felt like he was in the fucking desert, desperate for something to drink, and Keith was a nice big glass of water. If Hunk could hear his inner monologue he’d accuse Lance of being dramatic again. But is it being dramatic if his reaction is completely warranted? He’d dare anyone to look Keith over and say he wasn’t something out of a wet dream.

Keith was definitely the subject of more than one horny teenage fantasy. The thought of him bending him over and—okay, no. The training room was _not_ a good place to get a boner. Keith swept his bangs from his face with irritation; his hair was getting long enough that the red paladin would need a hair tie soon, and _that_ was something Lance would pay to see. He watched the sweat slowly drip down Keith’s neck, pooling on his collarbone before slipping down further. Oh god. This was absolute torture. Then his fellow paladin lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, and Lance got a beautiful view of those delicious abs. He was pretty sure he groaned out loud, judging from Pidge’s disturbed look.

“Are you all right?” Shiro asked, concerned. Luckily, their leader didn’t seem to realize Lance’s… _problem_. Lance gave the black paladin a nervous smile.

“I’m A-Okay, leader dude!” he responded, mock-saluting. Shiro raised an eyebrow and turned away, and Lance deflated with a relieved sigh. Hunk shot him an amused glance and nodded his head toward the door as Keith headed out.

“Hey, I’m gonna go take a shower, I’m tired and kind of hot…” he ran a hand through his hair, and Lance was almost one-hundred percent certain that he let out a low whine and muttered ‘hell yeah you are’. Again, Hunk was the only one to hear. The yellow paladin rolled his eyes.

“Keep it down when you _take care of yourself_ tonight, okay? Your room is right next to mine,” his voice was quiet as he spoke, passing Lance and nudging him in the side. “Maybe you should follow him and deal with this… awkward sexual tension. It’s obvious to _everyone_ , even Allura’s mice, and it’s making things weird…”

Lance gave Hunk a betrayed look. How _dare_ he… the paladin glanced to the door, Keith having left already. He waited a few ticks, nervous, before deciding not to follow. He needed to practice more anyway. Maybe doing some drills while distracted would be good for him.

Twenty or so minutes later Lance decided he was done. He was tired, sweaty, and he wanted a shower as well. Keith should be done by now, right? He waved goodbye to the other paladins and headed down the hall to the shower room, humming to himself. He didn’t expect to bump into the object of his affections as Keith exited the room. The red paladin blinked at him, caught off guard, and then narrowed his eyes.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going.”

Lance frowned, finally looking at Keith full-on. Mistake. _Major_ mistake. Biggest mistake of Lance’s life. He felt his mouth drop open as he stared blatantly. Why wasn’t Keith wearing anything other than a small towel? Why was he still so wet from the shower? Who gave his hair permission to look so pretty while it was wet? He was supposed to look like a drowned rat or something, not a… a god of the water, or something.

“Uh…” Lance uttered unintelligibly. It was the only thing he could get out of his mouth. He was standing in Keith’s way, and the other boy sighed, trying to move Lance aside.

“Get out of my way. You’re so gangly,” he groaned, making contact with Lance’s skin as he pushed the boy aside.

“Fuck me, daddy,” Lance whispered, still staring dazedly at Keith.

The teen froze, staring at the blue paladin in shock. “…excuse me?”

“I said fuck me, daddy,” Lance said a bit louder. Probably not his best line but in his defense, all of his blood was currently in his rock-hard dick. There was none left for his brain. His decision making center was crippled. His mind only possessed the ability to process Keith’s sexiness.

“I’m… not your dad?” Keith said hesitantly.

“As if that’s the concern here, Keith. Why aren’t you wearing a shirt? Why are you so wet? Why aren’t I naked and bent over in front of you?”

The look he was getting from the other paladin was a bit frightening; it was a combination of confused and irritated, and Keith’s irritated look was pretty scary.

“Why would you—that’s weird, Lance,” he said, trying to skirt around him.

“If I say please will you fuck me?”

“You’re being really strange and it’s freaking me out…”

Looking back, if he had another chance at this moment, he would have done the same damn thing he did now – press Keith against the wall and groan. He was positive the other boy could feel his erection and the way Keith blushed and stuttered was adorable.

“Um, Lance?” he squeaked, eyes wide. “What are you doing?”

“Keith, I’m trying to show you how what you do to my horny teenage body. It wants you. _I_ want you. Please fuck me.” He was desperate and he had no problem admitting it. Keith shifted against him and, _oh_ , was that… “Oh my god, you’re turned on too?”

Keith mumbled something that he didn’t catch and tried to pull away, but Lance grabbed his wrist. “Like, I’m super serious right now, I actually definitely want you to screw me hardcore and I have for a while. So if that’s not something you actually want, cool, but if it is, _please_ make me scream your name and fuck me into the mattress. Cool?”

It was the red paladin’s turn to be speechless.

“Also, I wanna know what you said,” Lance continued, hands sliding down Keith’s sides. Keith shuddered, eyes closing for a moment.

“You, ah… you asked if I was turned on…”

“Yes, I remember that. I’m not a goldfish. But what did you say _after_ that?”

The blush that bloomed on Keith’s cheeks was so cute, and Lance supposed it should probably look awkward alongside the rest of the red paladin (which oozed pure sex) but it kind of worked. “I said yes?”

“You sound unsure.” Lance had a wolfish grin now. This was going _so_ well. Much better than he had anticipated.

“I said ‘yes, fuck, god I’m horny’,” Keith admitted, the red on his cheeks deepening.

“Okay, so should we fuck right here, or in your room? Or in mine?”

“Mine,” Keith said decisively, grabbing Lance’s hand without any further hesitation and dragging him toward his room. This was one of Keith’s fantasies just as much as it was Lance’s, but he didn’t realize the blue paladin would be into _him_. Once inside, Keith spun around and stared at Lance. What now?

“Okay, so where’s the lube and condoms?”

Keith was silent. “The… what?”

“Space lube and condoms?”

“I’m—why would I—do _you_ have space lube and condoms?”

“No condoms, buddy, but definitely lots of space lube,” Lance answered with a wink.

“ _Why_?” Keith seemed disturbed, which was a really inappropriate reaction at the moment.

“Oh, I dunno, because I don’t like to fuck my fist dry, and sometimes I finger myself thinking about you?” Lance said it all with a roll of his eyes. Keith shut down. Knowledge overload. He made a low whining noise, clenching his fists.

“Okay, cool, so clearly you never jerk off. Let me go grab the space lube and I’ll be right back. Obviously you’re a virgin so you’re clean, and lucky for you _I’m_ clean, so let’s be messy and fuck without protection.” Lance giving Keith the finger guns as he quickly escaped the room was out of place but very Lance. Keith sat and waited.

It didn’t take Lance long, and he slid into the room rather ungracefully. Making his way over to Keith, he pushed the other boy back onto the bed and held the lubricant up triumphantly. The red paladin squinted, eyeing the tube suspiciously. “It’s not in English…”

“Of course it’s not, it’s _space_ lube, Keith!”

“How do you know? It could be something else.”

“Well whatever it is, it works well for our purposes.”

“But how do you _know_?”

“Keith. Buddy. My man. I’ve had my fingers up my ass moaning your name using this stuff so many times you wouldn’t believe it. It _works_.” The flush on his soon-to-be-lover’s face made his embarrassment at uttering that sentence completely worth it. Keith stuttered out an ‘okay’ and then Lance shuffled back, smacking one of the boy’s thighs lightly. “Right, let’s get into a better position, and these lights are too bright…” he spoke a command to dim them, and once again the red paladin was looking at him in confusion.

“How did you do that? They _dim_?”

“Okay, we’re going to have sex, we can talk about electrical wiring later. Get your ass to the center of the bed and I’ll give you the show of a lifetime.” Lance winked as he spoke, helping Keith into a better position, and then climbing up onto his thighs. “I’m gonna do this the first time because I don’t want you just poking around in my ass haphazardly with no clue what you’re doing, okay?”

Keith nodded, as if he had any idea what was going on. Lance slicked up one of his fingers, moving his hand around back and pressing it into himself slowly. His eyes went half-lidded and mouth opened as he slid it further, a shiver running down his spine. “Fuck, it’s even better with you watching me,” he breathed.

Eyes wide as he observed, Keith nodded dumbly. “How—I want to see…” he licked his lips, gaze flicking up to Lance’s.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, twisting around so Keith could see and watching over his shoulder. The red paladin’s fingers twisted in the sheets; it was very clear that he wanted to touch. “Put your hands on my hips, baby,” Lance directed with a wink.

“That’s better than ‘buddy’ I suppose,” Keith murmured to himself, tentatively holding Lance’s hips as he watched, mesmerized. The blue paladin laughed quietly, sliding the finger in deeper and moaning, head falling back. He felt Keith’s grip grow stronger, fingernails digging into his skin. _Yes_ , this is what he wanted. Growing impatient, Lance sped up the process a little – sliding in a second perhaps a bit sooner than he should have – but he was facing away, so Keith didn’t have to see his little wince. It was getting difficult for Lance to not just turn around and sit on Keith’s dick, because he had wanted this for _so_ long, but he had to stay strong.

“Lance,” Keith called quietly. “Lance, I… I want to do it.”

“C’mon, you’re a big boy, you can call it sex!”

“No, I want to, uh… help you. Do the thing…”

“Mm, you wanna finger me?” Lance purred, giving Keith a smoldering look. His response was a frantic nod and wide eyes. “All right, I suppose I can let you help.” The blue paladin shrugged, grabbing one of Keith’s hands to slick up a finger. “You’re gonna slide this in next to my fingers, _slowly_ , okay? All the way in, then slowly out, then back in. Got it?”

Keith nodded, the hand still on Lance’s body sliding down to grip the boy’s thigh. Lance sighed, eyes fluttering closed as the other paladin’s finger started to press into him cautiously. This was nice. _Very_ nice. It was a bit clumsy, arms and hands knocking against each other, but feeling Keith’s finger inside him was hotter than he had thought it would be. It didn’t take much longer for Lance to lose his patience and he pulled away, smacking Keith’s hand away. The poor boy gave him a betrayed look and Lance couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m about to sit on your dick!”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “I want to – didn’t you say you want me to pin you down?”

“Keithy-boy, we’re not ready for that,” he patted the paladin’s shoulder, positioning himself and starting to slick up the other’s cock. The way Keith pressed up into his touch was something out of a fantasy. Fuck yeah. “You can pin me down and fuck me later, like, round two. Okay? Okay. Get ready!”

He started to sink down, biting his lip to stifle a moan. He could tell Keith was doing everything he could not to grab his hips and fuck up into him, and he appreciated that. God, it _burned_. Mostly in a good way, but clearly they hadn’t spent enough time with prep because it kinda hurt, too.

“Are you okay…?”

“Stop being so perceptive,” Lance said with a breathy laugh, patting Keith’s head. “Just give me a moment.”

The red paladin nodded, still looking at Lance with a worried expression. Adorable. When he was fairly sure he could move without hurting, he shifted atop Keith and watched him bite his lip, grip tightening on Lance’s hips. “Fuck yeah,” Lance breathed, planting his hands on Keith’s chest as he lifted slowly and dropped back down.

“Oh my god,” Keith gasped, watching Lance with reverence. “This is – oh my god.”

“Yes, I know, sex is great.” Lance laughed, picking up the pace a little. Keith was being a good boy and staying still despite wanting to move, so he decided to take pity on him and press a kiss to the boy’s ear. “You can move if you’d like,” he purred. “Feel free to move your hips and fuck me.” He wasn’t expecting the immediate response but _god_ it was good.

Keith’s nails dug into his skin as his hips snapped up, leaving Lance keening. “Fuck!” he cried, grip on the red paladin’s chest slipping. He was unrelenting, now that he’d been given permission, holding Lance’s hips still as he fucked up into him hard and fast.

“God, you’re so _tight_ ,” Keith hissed, moving one of his hands up to Lance’s hair to tug on it. Lance moaned low and loud, shuddering at the rough touch.

“Y-yeah, baby, just like that,” he breathed, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Keith’s skin. “Fucking me – _ah_ – fucking me so good, god, your dick is amazing.”

“Shut up,” Keith groaned, tugging Lance’s head to the side so he could bite at his neck. The red paladin fucked like he flew: aggressive, instinctive, _dominant_.

“Aw, you don’t like my sexy talk?” Lance teased.

“It’s stupid,” was the gasped response, Keith’s head thrown back in pleasure. Watching the sweat slide down his neck was even better in this context, and Lance dipped his head to taste, licking a stripe up Keith’s neck. The way that made the other boy moan was downright sinful.

“Your neck sensitive?” Lance smirked as he spoke, teeth scraping against the skin.

“Shut the _fuck up_ ,” Keith growled, one hand smacking his ass as the other tugged his hair again. And, oh, that was a new kink for _both_ of them. “Your ass is so, so…” he didn’t have words for what he wanted to say, it felt so _nice_ in his hand, “good,” he finished, aware he sounded dumb but damn he didn’t care.

“H-how come you get to—”

Keith cut Lance off with a wet kiss, coaxing his mouth open with a tongue. It was an inexperienced kiss but it was filthy despite (or because) of that. He licked into the other paladin’s mouth, claiming him with confidence. Lance burned for Keith and if he didn’t realize that before, the way Lance mewled in pleasure made it obvious.

“Harder,” Lance growled, moving his hips to Keith’s rhythm as best as he could but his thighs were starting to cramp up. He just knew he needed _more_. Keith was a natural at this just as much as he was at everything else; he rolled them over and sat back, pressing Lance’s knees into his chest, all one fluid motion as he continued to ride him. The blue paladin threw an arm over his face, overwhelmed. He hadn’t realized how much he liked being manhandled, and his whimpering was embarrassing enough – he didn’t want Keith to see his awed, turned-on-beyond-belief expression too. He succeeded for a few seconds before the red paladin grew irritated, taking Lance’s wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head.

“Let me see your pretty face.” His voice was pure sin and face was dark. Keith looked good with a confident smirk. Lance just nodded, clumsily trying to roll his hips into the other boy’s thrusts. “Fucking desperate,” Keith laughed. How did he get so _dirty_? Where was real Keith and who was this guy pinning him down? Lance decided he didn’t care as the other boy shifted unintentionally – Keith looked startled as Lance cried out, back arching.

“Fuck! There! Keith, _please_ ,” he whined desperately. “H-hard, right there, oh my god.”

“What…?”

“I’ll ex-explain later, just… nnng,” Lance shuddered, fingers twisting in the sheets above his head and tugging. Keith obliged, eyes bright as they took in his expression. He kept his angle, thrusting in as hard as he could manage. It was getting difficult, he felt his orgasm approaching and their skin was slick with sweat. Keith let go of Lance’s wrists in order to better hold himself up as they fucked, and then one of Lance’s hands pulled away from the sheets to wrap around himself. He whimpered at the sensation, but Keith smacked his hand away and replaced it with his own, expression darkening at the blue paladin’s reaction. He decided he liked desperate Lance much more than he did regular Lance. He should be like this _all_ the time.

“You look like a whore,” Keith said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“A whore for you,” Lance breathed, and would have given Keith the finger guns if the boy hadn’t aimed a rough, hard thrust directly into the other teen’s prostate. Lance cried out again, biting his lip. “Please, Keith,” he begged, “I need to come, t-touch me!”

Always one to please, the red paladin sped up the movement of his hand as he neared his own climax, thrusts becoming erratic. “Fuck,” he swore, eyes closing tight. It felt so good, Lance tight around his dick. “Come on,” Keith urged, eyes half-lidded to give the blue paladin an intense look. “Be a good boy and come for me…”

Usually Lance didn’t like the whole ‘come for me’ shtick but holy fuck was it hot when Keith said it with a ‘be a good boy’ tacked on it. It took a few more jerks of Keith’s hand for Lance to reach his peak, orgasming spectacularly. He cried out Keith’s name as his release dirtied the paladin’s hand and his belly, fingers twisting in his own hair and the sheets.

Keith couldn’t handle it – the intense look on Lance’s face, the way the other paladin basically _screamed_ his name – it was too much. He whined and leaned down, biting Lance’s shoulder as his hips stuttered and he reached his own climax, emptying himself deep inside the other boy. “Fuck,” he grunted, riding each spasm out. He slid his dirty hands up Lance’s chest, nibbling on his neck now as he slowed. His breath was uneven as he tried to get it back under control, limbs tired and sluggish.

“You came in me,” Lance breathed, eyes wide as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Is that not… good?” Keith was concerned, ready to pull away, when Lance wrapped his legs around his hips.

“Gonna be a bitch to clean,” the darker male muttered, wrapping his arms around Keith next. “But it felt fucking _amazing_.”

“It… yeah,” Keith blushed, and oh, that would never get old.

They could only be filthy boys for so long before deciding to be responsible and clean up. In retrospect, Lance would have chosen to tidy themselves up _before_ the impromptu cuddle session, because when they peeled apart it was fucking disgusting.

“Time for the shower,” Lance murmured, wincing as Keith pulled back. The feeling of cum dripping down his thigh wasn’t as pleasant as he had anticipated. He was followed willingly as they snuck into the showers, hoping to avoid the other paladins. Thankfully, luck was on their side and they managed to not get caught.

A shower and set of clean sheets later, Keith sat on his bed as he watched Lance gather his clothes.

“Where are you going?”

Lance blinked and looked up at him. “Uh… back to my room?” Why was Keith looking at him so… forlornly?

“Aren’t we like… dating now, or something?”

 _Oh_. That’s what this was about. “Well, I mean, you never asked me, so—”

“Can we be dating now?” Keith interrupted Lance, frustrated. “And then can you not leave?”

This was surprising. Lance was silent for a beat, gathering his words. “One – yes we can be dating now, _please_ , and two – I need clean clothes, buddy—”

Keith groaned, “Don’t call me buddy, it’s weird now.”

“I’m pretty sure I called you buddy while I had your dick in me.”

“Never mind, just leave, we’re breaking up,” Keith crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Ohhh no, mullet, you’re not getting rid of me that easy. I’m gonna go get some clean clothing, and then we can do whatever mushy boyfriend garbage you saw in movies that you want to copy, okay?” Lance didn’t give Keith a chance to respond before he left.

He had hoped Lance would have picked better nicknames once they had been intimate. He had been too optimistic.

x

“Princess, can I get different rooms?” Hunk asked, face pained.

The princess smiled at him, cocking her head in curiosity. “Yes, but may I ask why?”

Hunk glanced toward Keith and Lance, wrapped around each other on the couch.

“Uh, well… my room is right in between theirs…”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant…?” Her confusion deepened, not following Hunk’s train of thought.

“Princess, do you know what sex is?” he responded, frustrated. He just wanted to sleep in _peace_.

“Of course I do!” she squeaked, face flushed. This was not a conversation Allura wanted to have.

“Okay, great, because that’s what those two do, _all the time_ , and they do it _very_ loudly, in both of their rooms, _constantly_ , and I’d really like to not hear it every single night and sometimes during the day, okay? Thanks.” He usually wasn’t so short with people, but he hadn’t slept well in days. It was getting annoying.

Allura nodded slowly, gaze flicking to Lance and Keith. She turned around quickly, eyes wide. How had she not noticed before?

“I’ll… I’ll let you know when your room is ready, Hunk,” the princess said, hurrying out of the room.

“Thank god.”

Over by the couch, Keith and Lance watched the exchange curiously.

“What was that about?” the red paladin asked, fingers twitching on his _boyfriend’s_ hips.

“No clue. Wanna make out some more?” Lance didn’t wait for a reply, because he already knew the answer – it was always ‘yes’ – and dragged Keith in for a kiss, and then another. This was the good life.

**Author's Note:**

> mangotangerine.tumblr.com


End file.
